


The winds of Silesse

by Pepsiman_Albert



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiman_Albert/pseuds/Pepsiman_Albert
Summary: A story about Erinys written as part of the Fire Emblem Compendium's Secret Anna event





	The winds of Silesse

The situation had grown dire. 

Arvis had successfully tricked Sigurd's army and the scene looked like Hell on Earth. Erinys decided to flee the fight on her pegasus, despite her better judgement. Before that though her husband Lewyn asked her to take the royal tome Forseti back with her to Silesse, She tried to scream to him “no!” and that he should bring it back himself with her, but he assured her that he would fight with all his will and was only trying to protect his country's most valuable heirloom. Before leaving, however, she reminded him that he better come back alive, they still had children to raise and she had no intention of doing it alone. He simply replied: “Of course”. What followed was Lewyn pursuing a strange cloaked figure with all the strength he could muster as Erinys flew away keeping her promise. She prayed to god he would keep his.

After about a few days of travelling, Erinys had successfully made her way back to Silesse castle. The trip was hard but she knew she had to keep her promise and to be a mother to her children. The coming weeks were filled with worry for the people of Silesse, Erinys included. They feared subjugation from the Empire could happen at any moment and with their army left in shambles after the civil war and Sigurd’s troops gone too loss would be inevitable. However just as Erinys was at her lowest she spotted a green haired individual walking in the distance who appeared to be hurt. As he moved closer she could hardly believe it, Lewyn had finally returned. Erinys could hardly contain herself as she rushed outside to embrace him, her spirits raised once more. After his return, Lewyn took a while to become healthy once more but Erinys stayed by his side all the same but something did seem different about him. He seemed to act more cold and distant when seeing Ced and Fee however he appeared much brighter and warm. Erinys hoped his attitude was just a side effect of the hard events he'd been through but she had a feeling deep in her gut things were going to get much worse.

Lewyn's return initially had given a huge morale boost to the Silessean people but during the first council after his return, he said something that had shocked everyone. “We should just accept our country to become part of the Grannvale Empire”. This of course started an uproar among many. “How could our prince feel this way? He should be leading us against the Empire”. When the time came for Grannvale’s troops to border Silesse Lewyn gave a surrender and let the Empire do as they please with the country he ruled. 

In the coming years, things were a whirlwind for Erinys she was now the ruler of Silesse, shortly after the Empire took over Lewyn had disappeared once more almost as if his appearance was just a dream she had. Her kids were her pride and joy though, even if Ced could be a bit too serious and tense and Fee could be a bit scatterbrained (though it did remind her of younger self). To this day she never knew why Lewyn left and it always left. Part of her thought it could've been the Empire’s takeover but she felt it was something more than that. 

Grannvale as a whole, however, saw a peaceful rule under the new emperor even though it meant her own country was stripped of its independence and she was made a mere figurehead now. The noble houses were also mostly replaced with Grannvale's own and she suspected any that weren't were in cahoots with the Empire already. Of course, now the peaceful age was starting to end with child hunts occurring all over the continent and even within her own beloved country. It broke her heart that despite being the queen there was nothing she could do to help her people during this awful time. 

This, however, wasn't even taking into account her own rapidly dwindling health for she suddenly became ill. Ced thought he could help save her if he found his father Lewyn since his magical prowess was second to none. Erinys, on the other hand, was sure she was without saving now, but seeing her lover again before dying would be something that could truly make her happy (even if she had a few choice words for him). Fee was having problems of her own due to fearing what has happening to her brother and wishing she could help out the people during this critical time. Erinys' condition worsened over time and she feared her days were single digit now. At the end though she decided to tell her daughter the stories of her time in Sigurd's army in hopes it would not only help improve her spirit after all the horrible events that occurred but also so she could reminisce over the days she spent fighting strongly for what she believed in and the days she got to spend with the one she loved most. 

The day after Fee came to her saying she was going to join the liberation army that was rumoured to be forming in Tirnanog. She told her mother how the stories she told of her exploits inspired her and she wanted to be just like the woman who could go up against seemingly impossible odds. This brought a smile upon Erinys face and she decided she would give Fee her old equipment. She told Fee to fight with honour and help bring a new age for Jugdral. “Oh, and one more thing,” she said as Fee was walking away, “When you see your brother next, tell him I always treasured him. Of course, that goes for you too”. In response Fee gave a warm smile and gave a look of resolve in her eyes “Thanks mum, I'm going to find Ced and father and teach those Grannvale jerks a thing or two about how us Silesseans fight and when I get back I'm sure you'll have recovered just fine.” The young pegasus knight then left thereafter heading East to help out lord Seliph. In Erinys' final moments she thought back to her youthful days with Lewyn in Silesse before he even left the country and how warm and wholesome those days where she wished that she could experience them with him once more in a different life.


End file.
